Look At You Girl
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Albus decides to tell Minerva he loves her at the Yule Ball! One Shot! COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, once again, I am hear, bringing you guys another one of my one shots. I hope you guys like this story. And, like nearly all of my stories, they seem to be coming out of nowhere and seem to bug the crap out of me until I write them. And I usually figure, if I took the time to write them down, I might as well share them with all of you cool people on right? Especially those of you who know, like me, that they are married. Am I right or am I right? If they are not married in the sixth or seventh book, then J.K. Rowling is in pure denial. Hehehe.

It was Christmas Eve and the school looked very beautiful with all the decorations and the electricity that ran through the students now went through even the teachers. Even with Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard the wizarding world had seen since Grindlewald, threatening their world, they all had managed to scrape up enough energy and enthusiasm to not let it affect their outlook on Christmas.

That evening, there was to be the Annual Yule Ball, and everyone was excited. But no one was as excited as Albus Dumbledore. The reason behind his happiness was because this was the night he was going to tell his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, that he loved her. If someone had told him a week earlier that he was going to take such a big risk with the woman he loved, he would have laughed at them and told them they had gone daft. But as the war with Voldemort intensified, he began to think that if he did not tell her, and soon, then he might never get that chance to tell her. He had almost lost that chance once, two years earlier, when she had been hit with four stunners to the chest, and he was not about to make that same mistake twice. For the next time, she might not be so lucky.

So, he made his way to her private quarters, praying that he could find the best words to tell her. He was wearing deep purple robes with crescent shaped moons on the cuff and the hem of them. And as he walked to her bedroom, Minerva looked in her mirror for what must have been the hundredth time in the last half hour.

Yes, Minerva was worried that about her looks. She rarely gave herself the luxery of looking nicer than was needed, but she wanted to catch Albus' eye tonight, more than any other night. For she had known that Christmas was a time when anything can happen, and for this Christmas, she wanted nothing more than to catch the eye of the only man she had truly ever loved.

She had donned a maroon dress type robe which came off her shoulders and offered a little more cleavage than she would normally allow for, while still maintaining a sense of dignity. She had removed her glasses and, as a final touch, she allowed her hair to be down. Under normal circumstances, she would never have though it would be appropriate, but this was different. She was a woman with a mission, and in order for that mission to be successful, she would need to keep her hair down. She brushed it until it shone, blacker than the darkest night.

When Albus knocked on her bedroom door, she checked herself once more in the mirror, then, with a small wish of luck to herself, she walked over to the door and opened it up.

The sight that met Albus' eyes when Minerva opened the door was the most heart-stopping, breath-taking experience Albus had come in contact with in the opposite sex. There, standing right in front of him, was indeed, without a doubt, a goddess among goddesses. He had never in his entire life seen anything so beautiful in all his one hundred and fifty and two years on Earth. And with the moonlight coming in from behind her, from her window, she was even more angelic. It took several more moments before he could find his voice again.

"Why, Minerva, you look stunning." It was all he could think to say, for it was absolute truth.

_Just look at you girl_

_Standing here beside me_

_Starlight on your hair_

_Lookin' like a dream a dreamed somewhere_

_And look at me girl_

_You got me actin' just like a lover_

_In an old time picture show_

_And how I got the part I just don't know_

"Thank you, Albus," Minerva smiled, congratulating herself on her choice of dress. It did seem to catch his attention, and if she wasn't mistaken, there seemed to be something else hidden behind that twinkle in his eyes. "You look very nice tonight as well." She took his offered hand and was surprised when he brought the back of her hand to his lips. This small action made her heart soar. And without another word, they headed for the Great Hall, both lost in thought.

Minerva was wondering if Albus would make any other comments on her attire, of if he had said all he meant to say for the evening. The thought of him not making another comment did distress her quite a bit, but she just decided that if this were so, she would just have to try harder.

For Albus, he was just trying to remember how to walk. The witch to his right had, indeed, bewitched him. Everything about her seemed to make him lose all sense and reason. There was hardly a day that went by where he didn't wonder what she was doing or thinking; and never a day went by that he didn't wonder what it would be like to scoop her up in his arms and show her just how much she meant to him. A few times, he stole a sideways glance at her and saw that something was going through her mind as well.

_But it's written all across your face_

_Plain as it can be_

_You're the one I was lookin' for_

_Now you're all that I can see_

When they entered the Great Hall, students were already dancing and enjoying themselves. To one side, Neville Longbottom was fidgeting nervously and looking down at his feet, hoping to be asked to dance. On the other side, a group of seventh year Slytherins were laughing and pointing over to a group of third year Hufflepuffs.

About halfway through their walk to the Head Table, Albus stopped and looked at Minerva. A slow song had come on, the perfect time to tell Minerva.

"May I have this dance, my dear?" His heart was relived when Minerva smiled and nodded. Pulling her close and placing his hand on the small of her back and the other one in her hand, they began to dance slowly to the music. Many of the students, as well as the staff, noticed this and smiled. It was common gossip throughout the school that the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress loved each other, and the only ones who seemed oblivious to this fact was them. But it was all too clear to the both of them, but neither wanted to say a word for fear of hurting and being hurt.

_Cuz you mean everything to me_

_And I'd do anything_

_To have you stay forever_

_I'm an ordinary man_

_But I feel like I can do anything_

_In the world_

_When I look at you girl_

For a few moments, they simply danced, neither one noticing the people or objects around them. Minerva rested her head on Albus' shoulder, taking in his scent of hot cocoa and lemon drops. Albus was having trouble controlling his urge to pull her into a passionate kiss. Having her this close to him was driving him pleasantly insane. It was a while before he could gather his senses enough to say something.

"Minerva?" he whispered, so low that she almost missed it.

"Yes, Albus?" she asked, looking up at him. _Oh, how handsome he looks,_ she thought.

"Can I speak with you privately?" _Gods, she looks most stunning in that dress,_ he thought.

"Sure, Albus," she smiled. Arm in arm, they walked out into the garden in the front of the castle. It was deserted out there, perfect for what he had to say to her. Once again, the moonlight illuminated her radiant beauty. Minerva looked at him and smiled, causing his heart to ache even more for her.

_Just look at you girl_

_Walkin' here beside me_

_The misty morning light_

_I see my own reflection in your eyes_

_And you smile at me girl_

_With eyes that tell a story_

_That words can never say_

_Tellin' me your love is gonna stay_

"Minerva, I have something I need to tell you, and I am not sure how you are going to take it," he started. He mentally slapped himself. That was no way to begin a declaration of love, he berated himself. Minerva just looked at him, her eyebrows nearly to her hair line.

"And what might that be, Albus?" she asked. Her heart began to beat faster when he stepped closer, bringing himself only two inches away from her. Once again, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently on the back. Then, he turned her hand around and kissed the palm. Minerva's mind was reeling. She didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, she liked it.

"Minerva, I have loved you for the longest time," he whispered. "I cannot pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you, but I can tell you just the moment I realized it. It was when you stood up for Hagrid, taking those stunners in a brave attempt to save him from a horrible fate. When you went to St. Mungo's, I thought I would die. It pained me to know that you were suffering, and that I could do nothing to help you. I know you could never love a crazy old coot like me, but at least now you know what you mean to me." With that, he stepped back a few feet, wondering what Minerva's reaction would be to the news that she had just received. He did not want to press her for an immediate answer, for this was a lot of information to digest. He was more than shocked when Minerva stepped up to him and, wrapping her arms around his neck, brought his head down so that her lips were right by his right ear.

"I love you too, Albus," she whispered. "For so long, I have kept this a secret, never telling you for fear of not receiving that love in return. Please forgive me." With that, she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft at first, but became increasingly intense as Albus wrapped his arms around her. This was the greatest feeling he had had in so long, he did not know if he was dreaming or if it were real. It was at that time that Albus felt he could do anything in the world.

_And we're standin' right together now_

_In everything we do_

_And if my world should come apart_

_I'll still be loving you_

_Cuz you mean everything to me_

_And I'll do anything_

_To have you stay forever_

_I'm an ordinary man_

_But I feel I can do anything in the world_

_When I look at you girl_

A/N2: Well, like I said, way from left field. Does it show? Anywho, I hope you liked that one. It would mean a lot to me if you would click on that little button at the bottom that says "Go" and tell me what you think! Love ya lots. Always Hopeful


End file.
